


I May Not Speak, But They Do

by ooopo123



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Companion Cube Is People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123





	I May Not Speak, But They Do

They speak to me, I _hear_ Them, whispering away into my ear.

She says They cannot talk; that They have no voice.

But She is a liar, She told me so Herself.

-_-_-_-

They have no gender. They have no specific pronouns. They are They and They are _beautiful._

They have no feminine curves or masculine abs.

They have no eyes or ears, hands nor feet.

They cannot move.

They cannot see.

They cannot hear.

They cannot do so many things. Not anymore.

They do not have the body parts I have, They look _nothing_ like me.

They are not strictly human.

They are not strictly _in-human._

They have no mouth, yet They speak so much in a never ending flow of interconnecting words in different voices.

They are many, They are one, They have no mouth, yet They speak; They _scream._

They are not entirely human any more,

Yet They are my best friend, the only friend possible in a Hell like this.

\-----

**'The Weighted Companion Cube _does_  speak...**

**...I'm not hallucinating. You are.'**


End file.
